


The Second

by ccshbh



Category: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones - Fandom
Genre: F/M, but this one has puppies, yes another one of these escapist fanfictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccshbh/pseuds/ccshbh
Summary: I'm the one with the escapist fanfictions now, you'll have to deal with it.





	The Second

Betty slings her arm around Jughead’s bare torso, while trying to catch her breath. Their couch is a little narrow, but that doesn’t bother her. The closer she is to Jughead, the better.

The added bonus to them living in a secluded cabin in the middle of the forest now, is that they never get interrupted. Neither during the act nor after, when all she does is feel content, warm and sleepy. It always makes her want to fall asleep right then and there, against his chest, his arms around her, the beating of his heart in her ear.

His hand brushes her side and she can feel the cold metal of his ring against her skin. Closing her eyes, she remembers the day they went to the courthouse.

It was just a few weeks after they left Riverdale. They hadn’t told anyone that they were leaving, they had just packed up the old truck Jughead had inherited from his dad and made a run for it. They’d spent two years saving up for their escape and with the help of Betty’s Blossom money, they had been able to afford the two-bedroom cabin.

After the first few weeks of settling in, finding part time jobs and setting everything up, Jughead and her had been sitting in front of the fire one night, a blanket wrapped around their shoulders, both with their noses stuck in a book. They had opted out of getting a TV or bringing their phones. WiFi was off limits too, so they spent a lot of nights like that, which if Betty was being honest, calmed her thoughts to a point that she didn’t know she could reach.

She remembers the exact sentence she was reading (“It has a red door”, on the first page of Toni Morrison’s “The Bluest Eye”) when Jughead suddenly looked up from his book (Ken Follet’s “Winter of the World”, she still remembers that too) and into the fire, before saying: “I think we should get married.”

Betty nearly dropped the book into the fireplace.

“Jug, are you proposing?”

He turned towards her, his eyes filled with both, uncertainty and confidence.

“I mean, kind of. God, this sounds lame and I don’t even have a ring or anything, but I think, I think we should just do it. We are starting a new life out here and… I don’t know, it just feels right. I want to start all this with you, and I want to be here with you for the rest of my life.”

She just kept staring at him and after a few seconds, he stammered: “I… It was just an idea, if you don’t want to, that is totally fine, we can….”

Betty cut him of with a swift and solid kiss, the kind she knew would shut him up, because it always left him a little hazy.

“Jughead” she said firmly. “Yes, of course I want to marry you.”

They had made it official just a few days later, with a pair of simple gold rings. Betty had worn a white sundress, clutching a bouquet of wildflowers and nearly forgotten her vows, because she was to preoccupied staring at Jughead in his white dress shirt and black slacks. He’d looked incredibly handsome and until this day, she hasn’t figured out how he managed to tame his hair. They spent their “honeymoon” tugged away in their new home, letting the excitement and giddiness of newlyweds engulf them fully.

Betty remembers all that, while she is drifting off, with her head comfortably snuggled into the crook of Jughead’s arm. Sleep is about to take over her body, when a sudden knock on the door makes them both jump and nearly tumble off the couch.

“Jesus, who is that?” Jughead asks, looking as sleepy as Betty still feels.

“I don’t know, its not like we get a lot of visitors out here.”

“Babe, there are maybe a handful of people that actually know we live out here.”

He sits up carefully and Betty whines. “No, Jug don’t answer it. Its not important and I really want to cuddle and have a nap right now.”

He drops a kiss on her forehead and smiles softly. “You can take a nap, baby. But if someone took it on themselves to come all the way out here, it’s probably important.”

Betty sighs and reluctantly let’s go off him. She watches him, while he picks his shirt and sweatpants from the floor. Heading towards the door, he runs a hand through his hair in order to make it look less like sex hair, but only succeeds to do quiet the opposite. It makes her smile to herself. He’ll never learn.

Betty settles back into the pillows and wraps the blanket around herself a little tighter. There is no way someone standing in their doorway can see her on the couch, especially with Jughead standing in front of them, but she is too lazy to reach for her cloth and Jughead promised to deal with whomever is at the door fairly quickly, so she snuggles into the blanket and closes her eyes again.

She can hear Jughead open the door and then, the surprise in his voice snaps her back to attention.

“Jeremy” she hears him say and then a little louder. “What are you doing out here?”

His tone has her scramble for her cloth and throw them on in record time. Jeremy is one of his coworkers at the local newspaper next town over and a royal douchebag. Betty has met him only once, while exploring a farmer’s market with Jughead (yep, they are that kind of married now), but that had been enough. He is probably the most pretentious human being she has ever met. Big car, big sunglasses and an even bigger ego. If he’d see her lying on the couch only covered with a blanket, her and Jughead would probably be town gossip for the next week. Not that two married people having sex is anything she’d regard scandalous, but again, she’d prefer to be able to do her weekly trip into town for groceries with Jughead sense people whispering and staring at them. She’d left that behind in Riverdale for a reason, thankyouverymuch.

By the time Jughead is leading Jeremy into the living room, she has her hair up in a messy bun, the blanket is folded and thrown back over the couch and she has her nose in a book. There are not a lot of things Alice Cooper has engrained into her behavior that Betty is thankful for, but remarkable efficiency within seconds is one of them.

She can see Jughead’s facial features relax, when he sees her and then quickly change into a grimace over Jeremy’s shoulder. Betty has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. Instead she gets up, plasters her best smile on her face and waves at Jeremy.

“Hi.” she says and surveys the large box Jeremy is carrying. He puts it down on their coffee table and smiles a bright smile, with too much teeth.

“Betty!” he exclaims and opens his arms to hug her, as if they’d been friends forever. She awkwardly returns the hug and this time its her grimacing at Jughead, who seems disgusted and infinitely amused at the same time. Little shit.

He comes to stand next to her, once she’s freed herself from Jeremy and peaks at the box curiously.

“So uhm, what brought you all the way out here?”

Jeremy claps his hand and beams at them again: “So, you both know I have this dog, don’t you?”

“Yeah, Daisy, right?” Jughead says and gets an enthusiastic nod in response.

Betty remembers Daisy. She is a friendly, large golden retriever, with almost sheepish behavior. Way too loveable for the kind of owner she has.

“Yes, exactly. And my good old Daisy, had a litter of very adorable puppies just a few weeks ago. Most of them have a home already, but this little guy…” Jeremy opens the box and lifts up a golden retriever puppy that instantly makes Betty’s heart melt. “… is still searching for a home. You mentioned something about having a dog when you were a kid when you first started at the paper, so I figured, maybe you guys want to take him in.”

Betty can see the surprise on Jughead’s face. The fact that Jeremy remembers that kind of thing, boarders on a miracle. He catches himself within seconds though and when he turns his face to Betty, she knows that it’s decided. They are going to keep the little guy.

Jeremy seems to catch up on that too, because he grins and stretches his arms out to hand the puppy over to Betty. “I mean, he would fit in here amazingly, wouldn’t he?”

“Yeah, yeah he would.” Betty answers, already burrowing her face into the puppy’s fur.

“We are keeping him.” Jughead says and Jeremy claps his hands again.

“Amazing! I know he will be in good hands here!”

Then, with a look at his watch he adds: “Oh, I gotta go, I have an appointment at the mechanics. You guys give him a name and you let me know at work on Monday, alright Jugster?”

Jughead just nods and follows him to the door, where he thanks him three times and promises they will do their best to find a suitable name. When he returns to the living room, Betty has settled onto the couch again, their new little roommate in her lap and quirks and eyebrow at him.

“Jugster?” she asks, barely containing her amusement.

Jughead rolls his eyes. “He does that to everyone. There is legitimately no way to stop it, so by now I just suffer in silence.”

Betty laughs and kisses his cheek, when he sits down next to her. “My hero.”

Jughead reaches out and scratches the puppy’s head. “What are we going to name him, though? He does need a name.”

Betty quirks her eyebrow again, as if the answer is as clear as day: “Isn’t it obvious Jug?”

It takes a second for him to catch on but then he says: “Really? You want to give our first shared pet the same name I came up with when I was 7?”

“He was your loyal companion after all.” Betty says softly. “And I think this little one is all to capable to carry that legacy.”

Jughead looks at her, then back down at the puppy. “You are right. Welcome to the family, Hot Dog the II.”


End file.
